Stand My Ground
by The Alkaeni
Summary: Would you risk yourself just to save your kingdom? *Inspired in the song Stand my Ground by Within Temptation.
1. Chapter 1

His options were clear: a marriage between the Narnian Queen and the Telmarine King so both kingdoms could unite and every hint of war would disappear forever. Though they were written, those words were quite hard for the Great king Peter and his siblings. Even if they were sick of unnecessary wars and felt kind of appreciation to the Telmarine king, they didn't felt like sacrificing their sister: the Gentle Queen Susan was a good idea. The four siblings were completely aware that they rose to the throne at a very young age but they were really young; they were between thirteen and seven years old, but they managed to defeat to the White Witch and rule a kingdom for ten years, even when there was a Telmarine threat for a conquest to Narnia. For sure they wouldn't expose to their people to such thing and king Caspian knew so, as well as he knew both kingdoms needed an heir.

King Caspian X of Telmar was aware of the four great kings of Narnia, the four of them named by the great master of Narnia, the legendary Aslan. Anybody knew where they came from, their legend said Aslan found them by a river and he trained them to become the promised kings of the ancient legend. Caspian knew their legend; he grew learning everything of them, his father, Caspian IX made sure he knew them. He still remembered the day he met the four kings when he was only fourteen years old, he was the age of the Great King Peter. He couldn't believe what he saw that day, strange creatures were caring them; speaking animals, creatures he just believed were real on the fairytales his mother used to tell him when he was a child… But there was a special creature that caught his complete attention; it wasn't a raccoon or a leopard, no; she was a girl, she was thirteen or fourteen years, her pale skin and blue eyes attracted him immediately, he had been obsessed with her ever since.

….

Lucy, the Valiant, one was staring at the sea, wondering, she perfectly knew that Susan's choice would change Narnia's destiny overnight; Susan would sacrifice herself just for save to his people. The Great King Peter was sitting on the golden throne trying to find a way he could avoid an arranged marriage and his sister's unhappiness and find another way to make both kingdoms unite. The Just King Edmund found himself wondering what he could eat at dinner; he truly was anxious for his sister and anxiety made him hungry. Susan, the Gentle just hoped his siblings could pardon her one day; she didn't want to see anybody suffer, it didn't matter if it was Narnian or Telmarine. She was going to accept King Caspian's proposal; she was going to unite both kingdoms.

The Gentle Queen Susan sighted heavily, and elegantly walked to the center of the great hall of thrones. The three kings turned to her and so the guards that were there.

"I've made my decision" said the Queen, she gave a quick glance to his brothers and took a deep breath before saying:

"I will marry King Caspian for our kingdom's welfare."

The reaction of the presents was the same: everybody closed their eyes and sighted. The first in complain was King Peter:

"You can't do that. There must be another way; you don't need to sacrifice yourself. Please, don't."

"Pete, you must understand this is not only for me. I have to do this for you, Ed, Lu, Narnia… Narnia's destiny depends on me. I'll sacrifice myself a million times just to keep all of you safe."

"You don't need to do this, my queen." One guard dared to speak "We defended Narnia once, so we would do now."

"I know you are brave and strong enough to keep Narnia safe" replied the Gentle Queen "But I will do as much as I can to avoid a war. I don't want innocents to die; I don't care whether they are narnians or not and that's my last word."

"Would you risk your own happiness just to keep all of us safe?" asked calmly the Valiant and wise Queen Lucy

"That's unfair, don't you think, Su?" The Just King Edmund finally added.

"If I need to die so each of you in this kingdom is safe, so be." Said The Gentle firmly.

"So that's your last word, dear?" asked The Magnificent King Peter, looking at the ceiling.

"Yes." Said The Gentle

"So it shall be" agreed The Magnificent

"But Pete" The Valiant started to talk when the magnificent interrupted her.

"In the end, it's her choice. If she accepts or rejects it's her decision and she has made it. We must respect it." The Magnificent said with a broken voice. "If she believes that's the best for her and the kingdom, I'm afraid we've got nothing to do."

The Valiant Queen Lucy just sighted and left the room, she felt mad and proud of her sister, and she knew her sister did sacrificed herself because she didn't want a war. Susan would always put to her people before herself.

Slowly, the remaining kings abandoned the room. The guards were crestfallen, they never thought their queen would do such a thing, she had just accepted an uncertain fate so they could live in peace; a sacrifice they would never forget. A complex mix of pride and anxiety for their queen started to grow in their hearts, they admired her but they also were worried about her. What would happen to her in the Telmarine castle? She didn't know anybody, not even the prince. They knew they met once, but that was ten years ago. How king Caspian looked like? They knew he was the same age of The Magnificent King Peter, but was he evil? Poor Queen Susan! She didn't deserve such a thing like that.

The Gentle Queen Susan walked into her quarters, the weight of her decision fell suddenly over her arms. She truly wasn't prepared for a marriage; she knew she was almost twenty two but she wasn't ready for such responsibility. She just whispered several apologies for Narnia, for her siblings, even for the sky. She felt guilty but there was no other option. Denying the proposal would mean war and that was the last thing they needed: war. The Gentle took a parchment and started to write down a letter for King Caspian. Tears threatened to run down but she held back and promised herself she would be strong for everybody, but, specially, herself. Once she finished the letter, she called to her personal courier; a nymph named Duan and sent her to give her letter to King Caspian, she didn't run any risk since she was a nature nymph, it was impossible to harm her.

…

It was almost twilight and the King of Telmar was looking through the balcony, grey, cold castle was silent, peaceful. He was making a strategy in case of war with the Narnians. He knew his proposal was reckless but he knew that his court was ambitious and they would start a war just for gaining Narnian territory. That's why he made that proposal, he wanted to avoid a war and he knew his court would be pleased if he took to the Gentle Queen as his wife just to humiliate Narnians. Caspian X was thinking deeply when one of his guards pulled him from the dream.

"Your majesty, I beg your pardon for interrupting but a Narnian came and was at the throne Hall." The guard said a little scared.

"Did it tell you what it wanted?"The King asked curious.

"No sir. But she left this for you. She said it's from her queen" The guard said as he extended a wounded parchment tied with a red silk strip.

King Caspian took the parchment and nodded, the guard exited immediately and when the king found himself alone, he started to read the letter. At first he thought they would send him to hell and they would be preparing for war but when he finished the letter, a smile started to draw on his face. Everything he would wish for was about to happen; Queen Susan, The Gentle was accepting his marriage proposal. Definitely it was his lucky day.


	2. Chapter 2 She is my sin

II.

«A sin for him, desire within… a burning veil for the bride too dear for him. »

The four monarchs of Narnia were on the main hall, discussing what they were going to do for the anniversary of the defeat of the White Witch. Everybody was busy, but they knew they were using that celebration as an excuse for ignoring Susan's situation. Those weeks, were the busiest in the country, everybody was everywhere, baking, decorating, practicing, sewing… Everything had to be perfect for the great party of Narnia (which lasted one whole week and planning started two months before the great date). Outside Cair Paravel's walls, the rumour of the Gentle Queen Susan's wedding started to spread through the population. Some of the habitants showed incredulous for the gossips, some other were curious; they wanted to know who was the fortunate man whom was going to marry their Gentle Queen.

Kings and Queens were filled with work, they had tons of things to do, they had to supervise each movement of the party, approve everything for the feast and festivals, and most important, they had to prepare the diplomatic travels for inviting to their allies.

This time was going to be interesting because, for the first time, they were going to invite to the king of Telmar and Susan, as the queen she was, offered herself to travel to the country and give the invitation herself. When the kings heard to their sister, they all lost their minds, how could she say such thing? The Magnificent King Peter was going to Telmar to give the invitation and would take advantage of the visit to discuss the forthcoming wedding and Kings Edmund and Lucy agreed but Queen Susan declined that order. She was going with the High King Peter since it was her wedding, not his. That night the two brothers sailed to the Telamarine territory sending a wind messenger to inform King Caspian of their arrival.

After almost one week of travelling, the King and Queen of Narnia arrived to Telmar. They were surprised with what they saw; a great grey castle with warm colours before their eyes, warmth ambient, everything was the opposite of what they remembered. Everything was so changed; perhaps Susan's future wasn't as dark as they thought… The little crew that came with the King and Queen descended from the ship in which they travelled. The sky was clear and blue, the sun was shining there was a huge crew waiting at land. Once the whole crew putted one foot on land, a tall young man walked towards them and after a bow, he talked to them, welcoming them.

"Be the Magnificent King Peter and the Gentle Queen Susan as well as the crew that have accompanied them in this voyage, welcomed to Telmar. This humble land opens its gates and arms to you." Said the man who indisputably was King Caspian of Telmar. "I feel pleased and honoured with your arrival. Please, make yourselves home and I hope we can coexist as a family during your stay."

"King Caspian" said now the Magnificent "the honour is all ours. For sure we all are pleased for being here since the reason of our visit is with the very best intentions.

"If you follow me, I will be pleased to guide you all to the castle so you can have some rest from the long voyage you've been through." Said the telmarine king, making the narnian kings walk towards a carriage. Once the kings were inside, it started to move with the great castle of Telmar as destiny.

Inside the carriage, anybody said anything. Susan and Peter were looking through the window while Caspian was looking at Susan. He remembered she was beautiful, even with her childish factions, but now, ten years later, she was perfection. Her facial factions were delicate; her blue eyes were filled with innocence and strength, her body… Only one look was enough for her to become his sins incarnated, his nightmare and his desires… He soon realized that the most beautiful woman in the world would soon be his wife.

"There is something we need to talk about" said suddenly King Peter.

"I am looking forward to that talk but I don't think this is the place or the moment." Said Caspian, looking at Susan. "It would be better if we wait so we can talk at the castle."

Everybody returned to what they were doing, the atmosphere turned a little tense. Susan felt Caspian's eyes on her and that started to make her feel weird, she felt how her cheeks turned red; that made her feel uncomfortable.

After ten eternal minutes (at least for the siblings), they finally arrived to the huge castle. It was gray and had dark brown stokes. Though the castle seemed dark, it wasn't as ghoulish as the siblings remembered it. When they entered, they were surprised by the intense vivid colours it had. Light filled each corner inside the castle; definitely, it wasn't the castle that caused them shivers the first time they arrived. Caspian noticed the siblings' expression and smiled. The narnian kings and their crew stopped before a great wooden door and Caspian walked in front of it and with a high volume said:

"My dear narnian guests let me officially welcome you all to my domains, Telmar. It's been ten years since narnians and telmarines reunited in this lands, for me it is a great opportunity to establish a friendship between our two nations, and who knows, maybe we will unite kingdoms" when Caspian said this, The Great King Peter tensed his arms, forced a smile and nodded. The Gentle Queen Susan blushed and King Caspian smiled before he kept with his welcoming speech "As I said once you arrived, feel free to do as you please, make yourselves home. I am glad to have you as my guests."

Everybody clapped at Caspian's speech, narnians felt comfortable and felt secure at the telmarine castle; they knew anybody looked at them as freaks besides everybody showed warm to them. On the other hand, Peter and Susan were completely uncomfortable; Susan started to regret her decision of coming to the telmarines to discuss more that their invitation to the great party of Narnia while Peter wanted to kill Caspian for his proposal and his welcoming words. Well, at least that was going to be a short stanza.

Caspian's servants guided to his guests the rooms they were going to occupy and Peter's anger grew when he discovered that his sister's quarters were way too far from his, then his anger transformed into sadness when he realized that his sister was going to be here, with Caspian as the Queen of Telmar. A tear run down his cheek, he was going to miss her so much... His little sister was going to marry against her will and he could do nothing to protect her from that fate.

Susan was in her room, trying to answer the great question that haunted her mind since she accepted Caspian's proposal: How was going to be her life with the telmarine king? She didn't know the answer. Well, at least he wasn't an ugly man; actually, he was devilishly handsome, but she knew looks weren't had nothing to do with his way of being. If his attitude was anywhere close to his external beauty she knew she was going to be happy but she has never spoken to him. This time, she was blind in war. Only time could give the last word.

The Gentle Queen was sitting on a chair, looking to the sea; trying to give an answer to all of her questions when somebody knocked at her door, she quickly abandoned her reverie and opened the door; she was surprised to see King Caspian.

"I beg for your pardon if I interrupted something, your highness" said Caspian bowing.

"Don't need to apologize, my king" answered Susan bowing as well "I was just doing nothing important"

Caspian smiled and asked:

"I was about to take a walk and I wondered if you could honour me with your company"

"I would be glad to take a walk with you." Answered Susan.

Caspian offered Susan his arm and she accepted it, they started to walk through the castle. He took her to meet every single place on the huge castle, they talked about each other, their lives in their countries but they never touched the marriage theme. Caspian wanted to know every single thing about her and he wanted her to know him, he wanted to make her know she wasn't going to marry a tyrant. Meanwhile, Susan at first felt anxious with Caspian's company, but soon she started to endure the situation and finally she felt comfortable with him; Caspian wasn't as bad as she thought, perhaps marrying him was not a suicide at all.

Time passed really quickly and they didn't notice it was dinner time, they kept on talking and walking, it really surprised them both that they got along so well. But the one who noticed their absence was Peter and he looked for them, they were on one of the great gardens. When he saw them talking so lively, he decided to give them a little of privacy and left. At least the soon to be husband and wife got along and, if it didn't made him feel fine, it made him feel better.

...

And here it is the second chapter.

Hope you like it. Forgive me if there are mistakes, I grew with English as a second tongue and I haven't practised it for three long years.

I will be explaining some things of the plot on forthcoming chapters so be patient .

Thanks for your reviews.

-Alkaeni.


	3. Chapter 3 Nymphetamine

III.-

«Fall to my arms, Hold their mesmeric sway and dance out to the moon  
as we did in those golden days»

The Magnificent was in the chamber Caspian gave him, thinking about what he saw. He knew anything incorrect had happened; he knew Susan as he knew his palm and for sure she could never let anything incorrect happen, yet the question remained causing trouble in his head. Was it correct to let her sister marry to a complete stranger? Of course it wasn't, but he didn't have any will in that decision; everything depended on Susan. For a moment her hated her, why she couldn't be a little selfish and refuse that proposal? Stupid protocol! He wanted to scream and hit everything he had in sight, but he knew that wasn't diplomatic... Stupid rules! Since he was an adolescent he had to follow them completely, there were lots of thing to do as well as lots he couldn't. He was aware that, as teenager, his attitude wasn't as exemplary as it was now; but he had a reason: life had been hard for him, even if Aslan found and grew him and his siblings; it left a lot of scars on him. It was really hard to be him.

Time flew and he could see the moon on its zenith. He closed his eyes and prayed he could find a way to keep his own control or find someone that could help him. It was a fact that he always listened to his siblings on every decision he made with Narnia, but he needed somebody he could share his life with. He didn't care if he had an heir or not, he didn't even care if she was from royalty or not; he just wanted someone to share his feelings, his dreams, his fantasies... He wanted to love and feel loved. Peter sighted, he wanted someone to see him as Peter, not as the High King Peter, the Magnificent. Peter spent a long time watching to the sky, wishing with all his heart to find someone that could deeply fall in love with and behoved his feelings until he fell asleep with a silent tear falling through his cheek.

It was early in the morning and Peter was fixing his attire when he heard someone knocking at his door, he immediately went to open the door; he didn't hide his surprise when he saw Caspian. He had planned to have a short meeting with the telmarine king, but he thought that was going to be unnecessary since he got along so well with Susan so he didn't see the need of a talk between them.

"King Peter, I need to talk to you" said Caspian; there was a little hint of anxiety on his voice.

"Sure" simply said Peter, relaxed. "But please, just call me Peter."

"Does it bother you if we go to a better place for this meeting?"

"No, I'll follow you."

Both kings walked through the castle to the room in which Caspian received his lessons when he was just an apprentice. Once he finished his studies, and became a king, Caspian turned the little library into a kind of office; he used it when he needed privacy.

"So, here we are." said Caspian while he opened a heavy mahogany's door "Please, sit wherever you wish"

The room wasn't little; it was a huge library, actually. In the middle of the room, there was a desk and two chairs in front of it, Peter took a seat in one of the two seats.

"Please, take the seat in front" said Caspian politely.

"Of course not" said Peter "This is your kingdom, and I am nothing but a stranger in here, please, take your seat."

Caspian said nothing and took his seat.

"So" Caspian started "As you previously said, we have a pendant talk."

"We sure have. So I think I shall start since I was the one who asked for this... meeting."

"I hear you."

"As you might know, in Narnia, we have a special celebration each year"

"The anniversary of the defeat of the White Witch."

"That's right. It is a very important date for us, and my siblings and I are truly hoping you could accompany us in this festivity. There's no need to bring any present at all, we'll be more than honoured with your presence."

"Oh, that was truly unexpected. But count I will be there."

"Perhaps you might come with us, Narnia is a week apart from Telmar and the festivity is in two weeks..."

"I'd be glad, I'll take my own ship and crew; we'll follow you if you allow us."

"Of course" said Peter, sighting "Now it is your turn to speak. I think there's something you need to tell me."

"Your thoughts are right. You know I asked for a marriage between The Gentle Queen Susan and me about a month ago."

"Yes, your... unexpected proposal drove us all mad. I know she has answered you. Anything happens in Narnia before I'm aware of it. I know she sent you a letter accepting your proposal, so, what's the matter? Is there anything wrong? Are you planning to break the engagement?"

"No, there's nothing wrong" said quickly Caspian. He smiled "I want to marry Susan"

"So? I don't see any problem."

"It's not a problem, it is more... How can I explain this? It's about traditions. Here in Telmar, we have the manners to ask for the soon to be bride to her father or the oldest one in her family. Since Susan has no father, the oldest in her household is you."

"Are you saying I am old?" Peter raised a brow. Caspian just laughed.

"Of course not; we are the same age. High King Peter, the Magnificent of Narnia, I; Caspian the tenth of Telmar ask you for permission to take Queen Susan, The Gentle as my wife so we could unite our nations, I swear to the gods I have the best of the intentions towards her. Diplomacy is just an excuse I truly want to marry her, to share my life with her."

Peter looked at Caspian, his eyes were sincere; Peter could swear he saw a spark of devotion on Caspian's eyes. If he truly loved her, he was no one to object such a thing.

"I really don't see the point in asking me for Susan." Said Peter, Caspian's expression turned scared, Peter laughed internally "You should ask her for marriage, anyway, if it is really important for you and your tradition says so; I do allow you to take Susan as your wife, but I must say that she has the final answer."

Caspian just smiled and nodded. There lots of things to do and he had no time for that. He excused himself and left the room almost running. Peter smiled; he just hoped he did the right thing.

...

One more day passed since the secret meeting Caspian and Peter held. Caspian prepared everything for his voyage; he left to one of his closest friends on charge until his return. Everybody had full expectations of the voyage; in the telmarine ship, everybody hoped that they would return with a new queen, whereas in the narnian ship, everybody was happy with the visit; it was evident that there was an attraction between the telmarine king and the narnian queen yet anybody knew what would happen... Two ships sailed to the magical and mysterious Narnia but anybody knew what was going to happen during the voyage.

/

So here it is.

Thanks for your reviews, they truly help me with the writing skill and those things. I wrote a One Shot for Peter, Edmund and Lucy, they follow the storyline but I don't know if I should join them to the story or publish them as the one-shots they are. c:

-Alkaeni.


	4. Chapter 4 Pretty Ballerina

IV.

«I had a date with a pretty ballerina, Her hair so brilliant that it hurt my eyes. I asked her for this dance and then she obliged me; Was I surprised? Yeah, Was I surprised? No not at all »

After eight long days of travelling, the kings of Narnia were home. At the harbour Queen Lucy and King Edmund were waiting for their brothers; they didn't bother to mask their surprise when they saw an extra ship with them, but they soon recovered their composure. They never expected such thing, considering how jealous the Magnificent was. The corners of their lips started to turn into a big smile when they finally saw their brothers. Once they put a feet on land, Lucy ran toward them, hugging them as if she had waited for them for years instead of days. Edmund walked a bit slowly and also hugged his siblings, he was glad Peter and Susan were back. Then, the four siblings turned to the accompanying ship, which Caspian and his crew descended.

"What is he doing here" asked Lucy with a scathing tone.

"Our visit to Telmar was under that purpose of inviting him to the Great Party, little one" said Peter, calmly. "I thought it would be a good idea if he came with us. So I hope you both behave and give him and his crew a good treatment since Caspian was an amazing host. Did I make myself clear?"

Lucy and Edmund just nodded. Caspian was already on land and walking towards them, he had a he smile on his face. The younger siblings smiled, they didn't know why, but they felt comfortable. Peter took one step forward, and offered his hand to Caspian, and then he added:

"King Caspian, be welcome to the fantastic country of Narnia. Please, feel free to call this beautiful place your home. Perhaps, there will be things that will be new for you and your crew, but trust me; it is just part of the magic of Narnia." He released Caspian's hand and made him move so they could face Peter's brothers "Please, let me introduce you to my little siblings; He is King Edmund, the  
Just."

"It is an honour" said Caspian, shaking Edmund's hand

"The honour is all mine" said Edmund

"And, finally; let me introduce you to the little of us all; she is Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

"As I said before, it is an honour" this time, Caspian didn't shake Lucy's hand but he gave a chaste kiss to her hand. "It is a great pleasure to meet you both. Your siblings have talked wonders about you."

"It is our pleasure, King Caspian" said Lucy "I hope you have a wonderful time here."

The five kings walked towards a big carriage that was waiting for them. During the whole course, Caspian looked through the window; he was amused with what he saw. He remembered the stories of his narnian professor, Cornelius. He suddenly remembered all the stories he heard as a child; all his life he fantasized with this country, he was grateful to Peter because he allowed him to comply his childhood dream. The narnian kings saw him and he felt certain tenderness when they saw Caspian though his face didn't show any expression, a special glow in his eyes made them know how excited he was; so any of them dared to start a conversation with the Telmarine king.

A little time after, they arrived to Cair Paravel. Caspian's expectations of Cair Paravel were truly high but when he entered to the castle he discovered that his expectations were poor in comparison with the beautiful castle. Life was everywhere, decorating it and at the same time being part of it. Cair Paravel didn't fit to the description Cornelius gave him when he was a child; it was better. The Narnian kings gave him a room, which was before Susan's. The room they gave him was just as wonderful as the rest of the palace. He felt really comfortable with it.

Caspian went to the balcony and saw the forest, he smiled. Even form the castle the vitality of Narnia was visible. He couldn't believe he was in Narnia... he had wished to know it since he was a little kid. He never saw himself as a king of Narnia, he wasn't greedy at all; he just wished to know the place where his professor's tales came from. He sighted, if his father was still alive he could have lived this amazing experience; unfortunately he wasn't.

"Father" Caspian whispered to the sky "If only you where here..."

Caspian spent the whole day watching through the window, marvelling with the landscape before him. He could listen to the wind, he didn't know what it said but he heard it. He saw to the dryad that sent him Susan's message and talked to her briefly. When he less expected, it was night already. He was quite surprised because he barely felt time passing by. He decided to take a shower before he was called for dinner, so he did. After a little while, he was only wearing his pants; drying his hair when he heard someone knocking at the door.

"You may come in" he said

The door opened, but his visitor didn't see him because he was looking for a comfortable shirt.

"Caspian we were wondering if you would like to..." said the voice he soon recognized: Susan.

"If I could..." Caspian added, drolly.

"C... Come with us" Susan said, nervously, her face was all red. She was wearing a red dress and her face could fairly compete with her dress.

"I'd be glad to come with you." Said Caspian, putting on a white shirt. Susan extended him a red wine tunic, he took it and sent her a little kiss, and her blush grew. He just laughed.

They were going to give a nocturnal walk, just the kings with no guards. That idea excited him. But he felt more excited when Susan told him that her siblings had come forward and they had to catch up with them. He held her hand, under the excuse that it would be easier to guide him, she just laughed. She took guided them to the stables and gave him a black horse, she used a white unicorn. He approached to help her mount the unicorn. She gave him her hand but instead of giving her the support for mounting the unicorn, he pulled her towards him and kissed her; slowly and tenderly. Both equines didn't say a word, they just admired the scene. When he finally broke the kiss, he helped to a completely flushed Susan to ride her unicorn. Once he was riding the horse, they left the castle.

They were in the forest for a little while when they arrived to a crowded place, the party had just begun. There were pygmies dancing around a fire, their dance was accompanied by some fauns that were playing their instruments. Centaurs were drinking and laughing and kids were running everywhere, everybody was happy, he turned to Susan and she was smiling. Heavens, how much he adored her smile. They both left the horses and Susan told them to enjoy themselves, both equines disappeared when she told them they were going to return by walk. Susan took Caspian's hand and guided him to the main party, there were her siblings, clapping to the dancers.

They all were enjoying themselves. Then, a young faun named Tumnus started to play his flute; everybody paid attention to him, he was a storyteller but not just a storyteller; he was Lucy's favourite storyteller. He started to play a narnian lullaby and suddenly everything became silent. He took a bit of dust and threw it to the fire and continued with his play. From the fire, a centaur appeared and ran, surprising to the listeners. Now every single person was watching to the storyteller. Mr Tumnus changed the tune to something more romantic and the figure of a man and a woman suddenly appeared, dancing to the tune. Everybody soon realized that Mr. Tumnus would never speak, the story was being told by the fire and the songs. Some of the listeners shed some tears when they saw the romantic story that Tumnus had told. When the tale ended, everybody clapped to him and Lucy approached to him; she hadn't see him for almost two years, she had missed him so much.

Caspian was surprised for the innovating way for telling stories; it was just magical. Susan saw Caspian, and then took his hand and with a smile on her face she led them to the fire. He noticed everybody was dancing in pairs, Peter and Edmund were with some girls and Lucy was gone. Caspian just let the music took control of him. Music was sensual, even erotic, and Caspian and Susan weren't just dancing, it was a fight to see who the best was. Nobody noticed their dance, kids fell asleep after Mr. Tumnus story, everybody was concentrated on their own dance; they didn't even notice when Caspian and Susan started to drift away from the fire, they both were hypnotized by each other's eyes and movements; Susan turned and Caspian putted a kiss on her neck, they kept dancing.

Once they were far enough, Caspian took her from her waist and kissed her; this time the kiss wasn't tender, this time the kiss was fierce, passionate. When she broke the kiss, Caspian moved to her neck, he started to kiss it, hungrily; Susan moaned, took his head and kissed him the same way he kissed her. After a moment, they both broke the kiss; their lips were red and mildly swollen. Caspian hugged Susan, and kissed gently her forehead.

"And I thought you were so calm..." said Caspian, caressing Susan's cheek.

"Well, this is the first time I kiss someone..." answered Susan, shyly. Caspian just smiled, he was going her first and her last.

And the king and queen spent the whole night in the woods, talking, dancing and most important, sharing. She taught him something important, she taught him to cherish the moment. He taught her to give passion to what she did. And they, unconsciously, taught each other how to love.\

/

Soooo Here it is.

Once again, thanks for your reviews. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this fanfic for you. Oh, I have a question: If there was an extra character (male character), how would you name him?

Greetings.

-Alkaeni.


	5. Chapter 5 Élan

V.

«The answer to the riddle before your eyes; is in dead leaves and fleeting skies. Returning swans and sedulous mice. Writings on the garden's book. In a minute of a lover's look. »

King and queen spent the whole night together, knowing more of each other. Caspian turned to her; and admired her, he smiled. The telmarine king was waiting for a special night to carry out what he planned for years. They were sitting on the ground, alone; one hour ago they shared the best kiss they had on their lives, he pondered the whole situation for one moment and smiled. He introduced his hand on his pants and took out a little red velvet box; this was his chance, besides he knew she had already accepted him. He sighted and kissed her forehead tenderly, then he kneeled before Susan; with his free hand he took her left hand. She was looking at him, with a raised brow and a huge smile on her face.

"Susan, the Gentle." Said Caspian, firmly. "I know you for less than a month, but all my life I've dreamt of you. I know that my proposal wasn't the best way for catching your attention or the best way for approaching to you. Since the very first day we talked to each other, I knew that it existed something more than empathy. Maybe it is too soon for saying that I love you, but I do. And I want to share more than experiences with you; I want to share my life with you, so, Susan: Would you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

Susan was petrified; she never expected seeing such scene: Caspian kneeled before her, with a red velvet box that contained a beautiful ring inside... Her eyes started to fill with tears, but she wasn't sad. A sleeper tear ran through her cheek, Caspian looked at her and they both could see the same spark on their eyes. She just smiled to him before throwing herself to his arms and gave him the tenderest kiss.

"I do" she said, whispering. Caspian hugged her; he had a big smile on his face.

They spent together the whole night and slept on the woods. The dryads kept an eye on them, so anything bad happened to them; they were the only witnesses of that night. The sun was rising on the horizon when the king and his bride to be woke up. At first, they thought they were dreaming but they soon realized they weren't when they saw the beautiful ring that Susan had on her finger. When they woke up, the dryads congratulated to the young couple for the engagement.

The young monarchs walked to Cair Paravel holding hands, showing the alliance that rested on Susan's ring finger. They passed through the town they were the night before and everybody looked at them, accusingly. They just smiled and made a movement so they could see the ring she wore. Those who saw the queen were shocked when they realized the meaning of the ring but soon they started to celebrate; their Gentle Queen was going to marry. They were happy for her. A little faun girl approached to Caspian and offered him a lily; he took it and gave two golden coins, then he gave the lily to Susan. She blushed and she thanked to Caspian and the little faun who ran with her mother. Everybody was touched with the romantic scene they witnessed. After the little episode they walked straight to the castle. They were a little afraid because of Peter's probable anger. When they arrived, they saw him in the balcony that saw directly to the main entrance. Peter looked at them and raised a brow; he denied with his head and entered to the castle, holding a laugh. Once he entered, he laughed; he was going to scare to his little sister.

Once Caspian and Susan entered to the castle, they went to their rooms. They couldn't contain the great joy they felt but Peter seemed angry and Susan told him they had to escape from him. Peter just walked through the corridor in which were the quarters of his sister and his future brother. He walked from one place to another through the corridor, making sure his steps were loud enough for the couple to hear. The telmarine king was confused while the narnian queen was nervous; she knew his brother did that when he was furious. Why was Peter angry? Susan wondered. They didn't do anything bad. She sighted, he was going to scold her. Caspian, on the other hand was funny, he knew how jealous the kings of Narnia were with their sisters; he didn't knew what to expect from Peter, but he had asked him for her almost two weeks ago... According to telmarine laws he was on his right to spend the night with her; but that wasn't Telmar... It was Narnia and the laws were different. A shiver ran through his spine and he kept his confidence.

The day passed and the recently engaged couple slept as if that was their last sleep. It was dinner time when a servant went to their chambers and called them to have dinner. They were cleaned and rested and met outside their chambers, they held their hands and went together to the dining room where Peter, Edmund, Lucy and their court were waiting for them; nobody had touched the food. Silently, Caspian and Susan took the only seats that were available; ironically they were next to each other. When everybody thought Peter was going to thank to Aslan for the food, he turned to the recently arrived and said:

"So you thought I was not going to be told, Susan?" Peter said, accusingly. Susan closed her eyes; Peter was going to start the typical jealous brother scene. Caspian tensed his muscles.

"What happened, Pete?" asked Lucy, curious.

"Why don't you ask to your sister" said Peter trying to hide as much as he could the laugh in his voice. Caspian noticed it and soon relaxed. Susan flushed. "Tell her, Susan. Tell her that you both disappeared yesterday so he could be alone with you and ask you to be his wife. That you didn't want to share with us such wonderful event." Peter made his voice a little softer and smiled sweetly.

Susan turned to him; her eyes wide opened. She wasn't impressed that he knew about her engagement with Caspian; she couldn't believe what her ears had heard. Was he happy because of her engagement? Was he ill? That wasn't Peter. What was wrong with him? She was lost on her thoughts until Caspian took her hand and called her.

"Su" Caspian whispered "They are talking to you"

"Umm... Yes" she said, returning to reality "I'm sorry, did I just hear what I have heard?"

"Well, it depends on what you think you have heard" said Peter, calmly, sipping his wine.

"I... I just thought you were..."

"Going to start a war against Telmar?" interrupted Peter.

"Um... yes" said Susan.

"No, I wasn't. All I want for you is the very best and Caspian fits pretty well. Besides, once you make your decision, there's no human power that makes you change your mind." Peter shrugged. He raised his cup and said "I purpose a toast for the future husband and wife."

"Wait a second, SUSAN IS GOING TO MARRY" screamed Lucy, excited. She ran and hugged her and Caspian. Everybody on the hall laughed and toasted.

That night the dinner was made in honour for the couple. Everybody was happy, even Edmund who didn't accept immediately his sister's engagement but accepted it when he saw the quirky glow on his future brother in law when he saw to his brother and when he realized the glow also was reflected on his sister's eyes. That night, Peter went to sleep with one preoccupation on his head; how was he going to prepare a wedding after the Great narnian Party? He had to talk with Susan and Caspian about that. He thought in giving the announcement of the engagement the day of the start of the party but he soon rejected that; it was Caspian and Susan's matter.

He forgot all that evolved his sister's forthcoming wedding and his biggest fear came to his mind: When was he going to announce he was going to get married? The idea horrified him and started to think in lots of things so his mind had no chance to think about weddings and heirs... Sometimes he hated being The High king Peter.

/

I woke up in a perfect mood, so here you have. Hope you like it :D.

-Alkaeni.


	6. Chapter 6 Nymphomaniac Fantasia

VI.

_This chapter contains sex scenes, if you don't like reading this sort of things, please wait until next chapter, this is not so important so you can skip it._

«Wish to dwell in dear love? Touch my milk like skin, Feel the ocean; lick my deepest. Hear the starry choir, rip off this lace that keeps me imprisoned. »

Caspian and Susan were at his room, planning their wedding. They had to plan two weddings since Caspian wanted them to marry in Telmar and Susan wanted to marry in Narnia. Their options were good but they had lots of things to do and their heads started to ache so they decided to take a break. They started to talk about each other, trying to know more about the other. Neither of them wanted to marry without even knowing the other's favourite colour. They decided to eat something before starting with the planning so they went to the kitchen and they were surprised when they noticed that they were alone in the Castle. Susan and Caspian prepared some snacks and they returned to Caspian's room.

They ate and when they were satisfied they returned with their previous activity; the wedding planning. From one moment to another, a cosy silence filled the room. Caspian approached to Susan and kissed her, slowly and tenderly. How much he loved kissing her! Susan moved her lips following Caspian's rhythm. The atmosphere turned hotter and their kiss became deeper. Susan broke the kiss and started to kiss Caspian's neck he sighted and moved her and attacked her neck. Susan held him closer and he could feel her nipples through the cloth of her dress. In that moment, he lost all his control.

Caspian moved his hand to her back, looking for the slats to untie them. Once he found them, he pulled them violently; the dress was loose and he just pulled it down, leaving Susan with a thin fabric that pretended to be her underwear. Through the fabric he saw her body and her generous attributes, she flushed violently and he smiled and kissed her again, more passionately than before; leading them to his huge bed. He laid her down and he was on top of her, still kissing her. He went to her ear and started to lick it, his hand went to her left breast and squeezed it, she moaned and bended against him. Her hands started to move, trying to take his vest and shirt. He helped her and after some seconds, she was admiring his bare chest; he was perfect, all in him was muscle. Caspian smiled at her inspection, he took her hand and made her explore him with his hands and she did, closing her eyes; feeling him.

Caspian moved his hands and took the fine cloth that separated them and took it off, leaving her naked. Susan's flush grew and Caspian was amused; he had never seen such beauty in his life. If he was thankful to have her as his fiancé, he was more thankful now; the beauty that lied before him was going to be all his. He approached her once again and captured one of her nipples with his mouth, making her shiver. He smiled against it, and sucked it, she moaned louder. For one second she thought she was losing her mind, it really felt so good. One of his hands travelled to her womanhood, rubbing it, feeling her wetness, she sighted in delight; it was the first time she experienced such things and she loved it. He liked the sound of her moaning and he rubbed her harder, her moans did not wait and he felt how something in his crotch started to ache.

He separated and took off what was left of his clothes, being completely naked. Susan admired him and she frightened when she saw his manhood. It was the first time that he saw a man naked but that didn't mean that she didn't knew what has about to happen; she actually knew perfectly and she also knew that dance would hurt like anything she had ever experienced before. He returned to her, carefully. She felt his manhood near her entrance, but she didn't felt afraid, she actually liked it, especially when he started to rub his manhood against her womanhood.

He wanted to sink into her but he held himself and penetrated her with one finger. At first, she moaned in pain and he; left his finger inside, letting her get used to it. Once she did so, he introduced another finger inside her, this time she didn't moaned in pain but in pleasure. He started to move his fingers inside her, in and out; once twice... moments after, she was screaming in pleasure, he liked hearing scream in pleasure because of him. He kept masturbating her and started kissing her body; she started to writhe, when pleasure had taken control of each of her nerve endings. She was about to came when he stopped abruptly what he was doing. He positioned himself at her entrance and kissed her, hungrily; he desired her so much... He looked at her, asking her if she gave him the permission to take her innocence by entering to her. She nodded, willing. He started to push himself inside her; pain invaded her whilst pleasure invaded him. She was tight and it drove him mad yet he didn't let his control, he wanted to give her the best experience for her first time.

Once he was completely inside her, he didn't move for some minutes, letting her adapt to the new sensations. After a moment, she started to move; making he know she was ready. He started to move, the sensation was weird but it didn't hurt anymore, Caspian kissed her and started playing with her breasts as he moved inside her, moaning with her. It was glorious for him to be inside her, she was tight but she didn't hurt him, it actually pleased him. Once he saw that he wasn't hurting her, the onslaughts were harder and so their moans. He was pleased with the sight of her being completely his.

One more onslaught and they both came. The cadence of their breath was ragged, and it took them a little bit of time to recover. He kissed her forehead and then lay beside her. He hugged her and told her how much he loved her.

/

The daylight was hurting his eyes, making him open them. He woke up, noticed he was dressed. He turned and he didn't saw Susan, Where was she? It scared him; he moved the sheets of his bed, looking for blood. There was anything. He noticed a bundle which hurt a bit. The he realized that he never made love to his fiancé; it was just a dream... He sighted, he had to take over his 'problem'

/

She didn't want to wake up; she thought all her body was going to hurt. She obliged herself to open her eyes. Carefully, she opened her eyes and she panicked when she didn't saw Caspian beside her, Where was he? She moved and then realized that she didn't feel pain. Did they really made love the night before or it was just a dream? She flushed when all she did the day before came into her mind; she spent the whole day with the preparations of the Great Party and when she was free, she spent her time with Caspian, preparing their wedding. Her mind was really tricky with her.

...

And here it is. Hope you like it

-Alkaeni


	7. Chapter 7 Taikatalvi

VII.

«In winterland a moment is an eternity, creeps to me on kitten paws. I get to live here where the story begins, where a violin echoes the eternal melody of immense longing; waking up the earth with its song. »

And it had finally started; the great festivity of Narnia. The whole Narnia was dressed in white and blue; the first two days, the whole country used those colours, remembering the hundred years in which the White Witch ruled Narnia. The ceremonies were made during those days; most of them were done in memoriam of the fallen during the hundred years. That year, was going to be a special one.

Everybody was at the four thrones hall, each king was on their throne, The High King Peter was about to start the ceremony that marked the beginning of the Celebration: the end of the cold winter and the dawn of the spring when a mighty roar was heard. The four kings opened their eyes, widely and looked at the back of the hall, they saw how a feline was approaching and the four kings kneeled before their unexpected visitor. When they saw the kings, all the attendants kneeled, imitating to their sovereigns.

"Standing, kings of Narnia" Said the Great lion once he was before them. His voice was deep and happiness was reflected on his eyes. Aslan turned to the attendants and said: "Standing, narnians and friends of Narnia."

Everybody on the hall stood up. Peter was delighted with the presence of the one who was his father figure that he said it was Aslan who had to lead the ceremony since he was the one who defeated the white Witch. Aslan just nodded and started with the ceremony, everything was quiet; the coldness of the dying winter was evident, it was like if they were transported into eleven years ago, when the White Witch ruled Narnia. The four kings shook in the inside; that was a feeling that they had nearly forgotten and had brought them lots of wounds.

"It was eleven years ago today when spring started to rise and the golden age of Narnia came within." Said Aslan. "It's been eleven years that the sons of Adam and the daughters of Eve had ruled wisely and have brought Narnia prosperity and peace. It's been eleven years of the fall of the White Witch. Perhaps Jadis will try to come back to life and make her kingdom of sorrow return but as long as the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve are here, we have nothing to fear. They will guide us to a better place, always. Maybe it will be hard and we will have to sacrifice lots of things, but as long as we have love, we will overcome to every obstacle we face."

When Aslan finished his speech, everybody started to leave the throne room. They went to the main courtyard; Queen Susan was going to shoot an arrow on fire to lit Cair Paravel, purifying it. Everybody was starring at her, concentration was visible on her eyes, though it was an easy target, that was a tradition that meand a lot to her. Susan tautened her bow, aimed to the main pile and shot, perfect shot, immediately a blue fire ran, surrounding Cair Paravel, cheers were hears suddenly and the main points of the country started to lit as well. The end of the winter finally arrived.

Caspian saw everything on the background, he knew how important that celebration was as well as he knew the reasons; his professor had told him the whole Narnian history. He was intrigued, there were certain details that escaped to his professor but the kings and queens knew. He knew that those affairs were out of his hands but as long as his fiancé was involved, he would try with all his life to protect her. Though he was far enough from him, Aslan had an eye on Caspian, he had always watched him. He just wanted the very best for his kids and when he found out Caspian's interest on Susan, he watched him closely. He would never allow anyone hurt to those he considered his sons and daughters.

Caspian felt someone's glance on him, he was accustomed to have all the glances on him but this time was different. Caspian turned towards where he felt he was receiving the glance; he could easily stand other monarch's gaze and still be outright, but now, the one that was staring at him was the great lord of Narnia, Aslan. He heard all sort of things about him and well, and there was one thing that was true; the cat was imposing. When Caspian's eyes met Aslan's, a shiver ran through his body but he didn't move his eyes form the lion. Aslan nodded, telling to the telmarine king to approach to him. Caspian immediately walked towards him, there was no fear on his walking and he showed respectful to Aslan.

"Can I have a word with you, your majesty?" asked Aslan, humbly yet imposing.

"Of course, my lord." Said Caspian, a little astonished with Aslan's tone. "But please, I'd be more comfortable if your excellence calls me Caspian"

"Alright, then; Caspian, please follow me." Said Aslan, walking towards a gate.

Lion and man walked for some time and they arrived to the beach next to Cair Paravel, it was Aslan's favourite place, a warm breeze blew gently, stirring the mane of the lion. Caspian admired the scenery before him; Cair Paravel's blue flame along with the moonlight made the scenery something magical.

"You might be wondering why I brought you here, Caspian" said Aslan. Caspian just nodded, his words were left over. "Well, I know you are about to marry Susan. Before you say something or start to panic, there are some things I need to ask you."

"I am hearing" said Caspian, cautious.

"I've grown the four siblings as if they were my own children. The four of them are special on their way. They are stronger than they seem, and since you are marring Susan, I want you to promise that you will try to never hurt her."

"You have my word, sire." Said Caspian, without hesitating. "Perhaps you know it already but I will tell you anyway. I've been in love with Susan since the very first time I saw her. Her eyes have casted a spell on me which I don't want to wake up. I've been waiting for so long to try to make her my wife and I will take care of her with my life if necessary.

Aslan and Caspian kept on talking at the beach; Aslan gave him some advices for his upcoming marriage.

Everybody at Cair Paravel was enjoying the feats that the kings and queens offered to their guests, everybody was welcomed and they were treated as if they were the royal family. The kings and queens were too busy that they didn't notice that Caspian was missing when the whole people gathered for starting the feast. Susan found out that Caspian was missing when his place at the table was unoccupied. Susan worried for a second, wondering where his groom-to-be was. Her siblings noticed Caspian's absence and saw a hint of preoccupation on their sister. Susan was looking at the entrance, hoping to see Caspian. Lucy called for her attention and when she turned her head, again; she saw Caspian sitting next to her, apologizing for being late.

Peter made a toast and then everybody started to eat. Joy was filling the atmosphere. The ones that were sharing the table with Caspian and Susan asked them if the rumours of their engagement were real; the kings just gave a complicity smile as a response. They were going to wait until the last day of the celebrations.

/

And here it is, I've been busy and it was really complicated to write and upload.

I've written a new fanfiction, its name is "Flag in the Ground." Check it if you wish.

-Alakaeni.


	8. Chapter 8 Here comes the sun

VIII. Here comes the sun.

«Little darling, it's been a cold long lonely winter... Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear... Here comes the sun and I say, "It's alright". »

It was early in the morning of the third day of celebrations; everybody was walking, hurried. It was the most important day of the celebration: it was the equinox, the natural event that marked, officially, the ending of winter. Kings, Queens and their servants were preparing all they needed as fast as they could. Peter, Edmund and Susan were in the main hall of Cair Paravel, guiding to the visitants to the observatory they had wherein Lucy was waiting for them. It was a tradition that the habitants of Narnia went to Cair Paravel to wait for the equinox.

The Valiant was on the observatory, making some calculations. She had always admired the sky and decided to become an apprentice to the centaurs. They taught her all they knew and most of the secrets the sky kept were revealed to her; she was even able to say when Aslan was going to visit them but she randomly did because she liked to keep it as a surprise, though she always was at the observatory, watching at the moon, talking to the stars. The centaurs and the Valiant made preparations for that day almost a year before the equinox and that was the main reason that made them main characters that day. Everybody gathered at Cair Paravel's observatory, servants and visitors were serving some hot drinks and biscuits for the attendants and the kings.

The observatory at Cair Paravel was huge. It was completely dark, but when it was lit, you could appreciate the drawings of the stars that were visible from the observatory. There was a hole on the ceiling of the dome, when the equinox came, the sunlight would pass though the whole and it would light the whole observatory, revealing the wonderful decorations of it. After some hours of waiting, the rays of the sun started to percolate through the niche and the first images appeared, showing some constellations and galaxies. The room cheered excited. The assistants left the room and went to the dining hall, where breakfast was waiting for them; they went with renewed energies, celebrating that winter had finally fallen, letting the spring rise.

Once they took the breakfast, they went to their homes. The main event had passed but there was another one prepared for the night: The spring ball. The Kings and Queens offered a ball for receiving to each station, but for some narnians, it was the most important because it was on that ball where they met to the ones who were meant to be their mates. The Kings and Queens enjoyed the party but they hated when their guests insinuated to them; they knew that they had to give an heir for Narnia's sake but they wouldn't marry without love; and, Peter, Edmund and Lucy had lost their hopes.

...

Hours passed by and the guests were arriving to the palace. Musicians were playing calming melodies and the attendants were laughing and talking, the theme on most of the conversations was how close Queen Susan and King Caspian since their arrival from Telmar; some bets were made, foreboding a wedding amidst the telmarine king and the narnian queen. Though the engagement of the king and queen wasn't official, the suspicions were stronger especially because of the sapphire and diamond ring that lied on the queen's hand.

The gate opened widely and all the glances pointed to the four couples that were entering. Kings and Queens of Narnia dressed on their best clothing. The attendees vow when they saw the monarchs. Mr Tumnus walked to the middle of the hall and said some words:

"So, this is the annual spring ball in which we reunite to receive to the season we missed for a hundred years." The spectators cheered with his words. "Alright, let's get this ball started with the dancing of our Kings and Queens that have a surprise for us this year. I am honoured to present to the Emperor of the northern skies; King Peter The Magnificent and his date, the beautiful lady of moonlight, daughter of Selene and Endymion: Hold."

The Magnificent walked to the centre with a beautiful woman by his arm; she was tall, her dark hair fell on her back, making a wonderful contrast to her skin, and her eyes which were of a deep grey. She was wearing a black dress with some ornaments in silver, standing out her beauty and her eyes. Once they were in the centre of the hall, the both vow to the crowd before them and to each other.

"Now, the great seas have sent us to their graceful empress so the eastern is has its own voice; please welcome to our dear Queen Lucy, The Valiant. She is accompanied with the lord of Bism, please; give a warming welcome to King Frey."

The Valiant and her date walked to his brother's side and did as her brother did. Frey was a tall man, though he owned a pale skin, his cheeks had a curious peach colour. His dark blue attire made his deep blue eyes and his ashen hair stand out. He took the valiant's hand and left a tender kiss on it. Tumnus smiled, and kept with his speech.

"It was twenty years ago when the Western woods gave us raised to its son, ever since Narnia is governed fairly and equitably; he came to give a balance to this wonderful country but tonight, King Edmund, The Just is here to show that he is a skilled dancer with his exquisite accompanying, please welcome to the lady of sunlight, daughter of Helios and Perseis, the gorgeous Sol."

The Just and his couple walked to the other side of the Valiant, and gave the warmest smile they had. Edmund wasn't a sociable person precisely, but he felt really comfortable with Sol. She was a beautiful nymph, daughter of Helios and Perseis. Her hair was blonde as his father's and she possessed expressive green eyes and white skin. She wore a violet dress which matched to his green attire. They just smiled to each other.

"And least but not last, the beauty that the southern lands brought to us; our Queen Susan, The Gentle who is accompanied with the lord of the lowlands of Telmar. Please, my fellow narnians welcome to King Caspian."

Susan and Caspian smiled to the eccentric words of the faun and they just walked to Peter's side and vow. Some sighs were heard and the smile the kings had on their faces grew wider. The noises started to turn down and a slow melody started to sound. The movements of the kings were coordinated, as if they had been practising for years. The music was smooth, it told them how to follow it but it slowly started to change into something faster and sensual. Those who were watching the dance were surprised with what was visible on the dancers' face; there was concentration, thrill, and craftiness as well as an unusual glow on their eyes. The dance finished and then, everybody went to dance. Joy was in the air.

The Valiant was on the balcony, starring at nowhere, alone; thinking of a certain ashen haired man with whom she had danced a moment ago. She wasn't thinking on how handsome he was but the little ruckus she had gotten when her guest went next to her. She knew King Haakon of Bism; he had been a good teacher for her and her siblings in matter of diplomacy but she never knew that he had a son until two days ago. It was a silent night at the harbour; she was listening to the songs of the mermaids, enjoying their voices and singing with them when she saw Mr. Tumnus walking towards them with another person, the sirens immediately ran to the sea and disappeared in the waves leaving to their queen alone. Mr. Tumnus introduced her to the King of Bism, and made her promise that he could attend him during his stay.

The Valiant didn't felt him when he arrived until he talked to her.

"This is a beautiful view of this country of yours" said Frey, taking her out of her reverie.

"It truly is your majesty" said Lucy.

"Please, don't call me that way. I hate those titles. I am just Frey." Said Frey, with a tender smile on his face.

"Then I am Lucy, for you." Said the Valiant with a smile.

Tumnus saw the scene, smiling. He knew that though his kings and queens were fine, they needed a mate to share their lives. During his voyages, he met the Sol and Hold with whom he had lots of adventures and gave him new tales for his queen. When he knew them more closely, he discovered that they were kind and cared for everybody around them; that's where he convinced himself to invite them to the great party of Narnia, hoping they would fall for his kings. Then, Lucy sent him to Bism where he met Frey, who had showed a particular interest of the youngest narnian queen. Tumnus just prayed to Aslan that he was doing the right thing for introducing to his kings and queen to those new persons.


	9. Chapter 9 Nocturna

IX.

《Infinito y fugaz, tu obscuro mirar. Me abraza tu aroma, me haz de embrujar. Me vuelvo ilusión, me vuelvo inmortal en mundos de olvido y de soledad. 》

She was looking at nowhere, the ship had sailed long ago and she could see her home so far away... her heart crumpled, missing already to her siblings, but she had to do so. She knew that she wouldn't be with them forever but she never prepared herself for such thing… maybe she was prepared for marriage; her advisors had prepared her for it, but they forgot to prepare her for separating from them. Caspian was staring at her from the wheel, he knew that that was going to be a hard time for her and scolded himself for taking her away from her siblings so abruptly. He walked towards her and wrapped her waist with an arm and kissed her head gently, comforting her. He knew that she was having a bad time and he wanted her to know she could count on him. Susan smiled to him and placed her head in his shoulder, a little smile formed in her lips.

After one week, the king of Telmar and his bride arrived to Telmar. A huge crowd was there, waiting for his king. Caspian smiled, he was happy to be at home and thought about the reaction of his people when they knew about his engagement with the Narnian queen; a puckish smile drew on his face, he could not wait any longer to tell them. They landed and they downed from the ship, Everybody was surprised when they saw the Narnian queen and their surprise grew bigger when they saw how the king held the queen's waist Some of the lords that went to receive him gave him an incredulous gaze, and Caspian .held her closer, possessively. Susan's face was red, she noticed the way Caspian was holding she and that made her feel a little uncomfortable; she knew how possessive the telmarines could be and she just hoped she could be treated as a person instead of an object.

The king and his bride ignored the carriage that was brought for them walked towards the castle. All who saw them vow and smiled to them, giving a sneaky look to the queen's finger; their smiled grew wider when they saw the luxurious ring at the narnian queen's finger. Caspian was really loved amongst his people and seeing him with Susan was great news for them, they were worried because Telmar needed a queen and an heir and his king didn't seem to give them neither anytime soon and seeing the narnian queen brought them more that satisfaction.

Susan, The Gentle was really popular amid the telmarine people. Her name, along with her sibling's name went to ears of the telmarines because of the narnian traders that went to Telmar to sell their products as well as the telmarines that went to Narnia, everybody was aware of the harmony that reigned Narnia despite the kingdom had four rulers. She was known to be kind and sweet as well as her fierceness and intelligence and most important, she was known because of her beauty; the beauty that almost brought war to Narnia. Every king had wanted to marry one of the two narnian queens and it was delightful to the telmarines to have one of the most desired and amazing woman as their queen-to-be.

Once the king and queen arrived to the castle, the reception they had was like the first one, the castle workers receive them warmly, and when Caspian told them that Susan was his bride, they all went to her and hugged her, telling her that she was the woman they had been waiting since Caspian had ascended the throne. Caspian just laughed and ordered the maids to prepare the best feast, the main room and invite every person in the town for that night; he was going to give an important announcement, he was going to do his engagement something official for his kingdom. Caspian guided Susan to her temporary quarters; these were in front of his. He left her because he needed to catch up with everything that had occurred in his kingdom during his absence. Once Caspian left her, Susan started to accommodate her things.

The narnian queen was taking a well-deserved nap when a maid knocked at her door, bringing food for her. The Gentle opened the door, and accepted the food. Before the maid left, she told her that the ball was going to start in five hours. Susan ate, calmly, then prepared her best dress and accessories, then started with the ritual she used to do when she prepared herself for any important event. She was a natural beauty, she knew that, but that didn't mean that she didn't do something to enhance her beauty.

An hour before the ball started, a maid called at Susan's door. When she opened, the first thing the little maid (that actually was a little girl) saw was a green dress with some ornaments in gold and a beautiful woman with sapphires on her eyes. The little girl was amazed with the queen; Caspian told her she was beautiful, but she never expected that her queen-to-be was actually more a nymph than a human. Susan, on the other hand didn't see anything at first until she downed her sight, she saw a little eight-year-old girl standing before her, the expression of the girls showed wonder; Susan smiled and went up to the girl's height.

"Is there anything I can help you with, little one?-asked Susan, tenderness on her voice.

"Yes, your highness" said the child, a little nervous. "Casp… I mean, king Caspian has sent me to give you a message.

"What is it?"Asked the queen, raising a brow.

"He said that he will see you at the queen's gardens." the kid said, quickly, almost holding her breath. When she saw Susan's expression of confusion, she added "I will take you there if you wish, my lady.

"I would be glad if you do so for me, little one."

"Please, your highness, call me Aleksia." said the little girl, with a smile on her face.

"Alright, Aleksia, call me Susan, then."

"But, your majesty…"

"Shh, just take to the king, ok?"

The little child and the queen walked together, their hands held as if it was a mother and her child. They walked a little, the girl was telling her about Caspian and how well they got along. Aleksia interrupted their talk and walk when she saw the garden of the queen. She smiled when she saw Caspian's back and ran towards him, hugging him. Caspian held her back and turned to Susan, he knew how beautiful she used to dress when she was invited to any celebration but this time he was impressed, he just couldn't believe she could be more beautiful, truly he was wrong. Aleksia saw the immediate connection that arose between the two persons and left them alone; definitely Susan was the woman she had been waiting for her friend and father figure. A smile on the girl's face formed.

Caspian was spellbound with the woman before him. He was just admiring her beauty, delighting with how the dress she was wearing favoured her, thinking on how lucky he was and grateful for been the only man that could hold her forever. Susan was staring at him, wondering what he was thinking.

Maybe Caspian read her thoughts because he said:

"I was just admiring your beauty, thinking about how lucky I am."

Caspian saw Susan's cheeks turn red and smiled again, he extended his hand to her and when he felt her little hand, he held her. They started to walk through the garden.

"This garden belongs to the queen" said Caspian, calmly. "The royal family and a few persons are allowed to enter. When you are my queen, this will be all yours."

As they walked through the garden, Susan discovered that it was bigger than she expected; it was even bigger that High king's garden in Cair Paravel. Susan adored the place, she developed a special zest to gardening and that place was going to be perfect for her. Susan just hugged Caspian.

"Thank you." Said an excited queen.

"I am happy that you liked it, my queen." Said Caspian.

They spent some minutes more together until a server interrupted them. The time to make everything official had arrived. King and queen walked together to the stairs, the telmarine tradition stated that the groom and his bride had to meet at the centre when they were introduced but Caspian insisted on downing the stairs with his bride. They couldn't see anything, but for the muttering, they guessed that a lot of people had attended. Caspian squeezed softly Susan's hand, she was made tizzy.

"Ladies and gentleman, May I have your attention?" a voice said louder, making the attendants lower their muttering. "Good, as you saw, King Caspian has called us all tonight. He has a special announcement to give us. I don't know what is it about, but I can imagine it; anyway, please, let's welcome to King Caspian and his guest, Susan, the Gentle of Narnia."

Caspian and Susan downed the stairs, though Susan was nervous, she didn't lose her poise. Some sights of admiration were heard. They were a powerful couple. When they were with the man who presented them, everybody vow to them. Caspian took a step forward without releasing Susan's hand.

"My dear people" started Caspian, his smile was contagious. "I have called for your presence tonight because there is an important announcement I want to give. Maybe some of you suspect about it, but I want it to make it... official. This is something you've been waiting for since I ascended the throne, so I am glad for giving you this new. The woman next to me, whom is not any woman but Queen Susan, The Gentle of Narnia has accepted my proposal and will become my wife."

Caspian didn't finish saying "wife" when the room started to fill with cheers. That was something they've been waiting for.

"This is something that I want to celebrate with you, and that's the reason of this ball, so let's get this started." Said Caspian.

Caspian and Susan downed the remaining stairs and walked to the centre of the room. The engaged ones were the ones that had to open the dancing floor. A little orchestra started to play, the melody was slow and calm, thinking that their queen-to-be didn't know how to dance the traditional telmarine music. Their movements were calm, coordinated with the music; it was just them. They enjoyed every note, felt every instrument, let their feeling flow with their feet.

The ball continued until dawn. Everybody enjoyed it, specially the council's wives who were satisfied with the queen. She was beautiful, educated, delicate and an impressive beauty. She was the queen that Telmar deserved and they just couldn't wait to an heir; definitely an heir born of King Caspian and Queen Susan would be just perfection incarnated.

/\

I am so sorry for not uploading, I've been really busy and I just couldn't make any time for writing or uploading. Thanks for reading and waiting


	10. Chapter 10 By your side

X. By your side.

«If the world makes you confused, and your senses you seem to loose, if the storm doesn't want to diffuse and you just don't know what to do; look around, I am here. Doesn't count far or near. »

The first rays of the sun were lighting the castle but the activities had long started in there, all were in a hurry walking from one place another, cleaning, accommodating and moving things. Bakers, maids, chefs, designers, servers, guards... all those who worked at the castle were helping with something. They had lots of things to do and just few time! Almost everything was finished, yet, everybody was nervous of disappointing their king and his bride. They just wanted to make a spectacular event and their fear was that everything went the opposite of what they had planned. That day was a really important day for Telmar, and, of course, their king. King Caspian and Queen Susan's wedding was about to take place.

The workers weren't the only ones that were nervous about the wedding; actually, certain queen was trembling with nerves. She was completely sure that she wanted to marry the telmarine king, but she was afraid about her life as a married woman; she knew what she had to do, but there was fear, the fear that she was incapable of accomplish her royal duties as the new telmarine queen. For the six months she had been living on Telmar, she had studied everything about her new nation; she had learnt about politics, history, laws... even tactics in battle, she just wanted to be a suitable queen for Telmar. They deserved no less since the wonderful treatment she had received since her arrival.

The sun moved quickly and its light filled every room in the castle, a big crowd was in the coronation room. The ceremony was about to start.

High King Peter from Narnia was with his little sister, waiting with her until the ceremony started officially. The blue eyes of the king were teary. Maybe he was the high king, but that didn't meant he was made of stone. He was the oldest of his dynasty and he would always look after his siblings before looking after himself, at that moment, he refused to believe that his little sister was going to marry; maybe he could bare the fact that her marriage was for love, but this one was an arranged marriage. For one moment he felt guilty. He was able to defeat a witch that submitted Narnia for one hundred years but he couldn't save his little sister of an arranged marriage. He was the worst brother ever.

The Narnian king heard the footsteps of his sister and turned around; he was surprised with the woman before him. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Susan was smiling, blushed; she walked to her brother and hugged him. He smelled her scent and caressed her back, comforting her.

"You don't need to do this, Su." said Peter, his voice was broken.

"I want to do this, brother." said, Susan, cleaning a tear that escaped her eye. "I think I've fallen for him."

Peter looked at her, trying to understand to his sister, he caressed her cheek and gave her a little kiss.

"You know there will always be a place for you in Narnia, right?" said Peter.

"I know." Said Susan, smiling.

"Al right then, we must hurry up, there is a wedding we need to attend." Said Peter, trying to sound happy.

The doors opened wide and the bride and her brother walked through the passage, all the gazes were at her. A big and imposing lion was with the groom at the altar, waiting for her; a huge smiled drew on the groom's face, his bride was beautiful but at that moment she looked exquisite. Peter and Susan walked slowly, when they arrived with Caspian, Peter gave her a final kiss on her cheek, and gave the hand he was holding to Caspian. The telmarine king held her hand and gently pulled her to him. They were smiling. The two of them turned to the lion, and he started the speech.

"My dear friends, all of us here are reunited today, in this wonderful day to witness the joining between two great monarchs; King Caspian, The Seafarer and Queen Susan, The Gentle. But first of all, I want to invite all of you to put aside the fact that they are a king and a queen and think of them as the persons they are. This step they are about to take is an important one, perhaps the most important, because they are not just uniting two countries but two souls. They have been living together and shared lots of things, and they now know that marriage is not meant to tie one to another; marriage is about flying together until death do them apart, and then reunite in the afterlife."

The spectators were touched by the words of the great lion, the queen's siblings were staring at their sister and their eyes were teary. Aslan gave fleeting gazes to his "daughter" while he was speaking; he knew she was going to be fine with Caspian so he just continued with the ceremony.

"May I have the rings?" asked Aslan, the little Alexia walked to the altar, carrying the rings. "Caspian, please, tell your wedding vows." Caspian nodded and cleared his throat; he took one of the rings and Susan's left hand.

"I, Caspian, show myself before you not as a king but as a man. And in this day, when I give myself to you, I take you, Susan as my wife and I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, and patient and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you."

With that final word, he placed the ring in her finger, making her his.

"Now, Susan, it's your turn." Said Aslan, nodding to her. Susan took the ring and Caspian's left hand.

"Today, in this beautiful morning; I, Susan, show myself before you not as a queen but as a woman and as a woman, I take you as my husband. And I promise I will always be your lover, companion and friend. Your partner in parenthood, your ally in conflict. Your comrade in adventure, your student and your teacher, your consolation in disappointment. I will always be with you no matter what. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. I love you."

And with that final sentence, she placed the ring in his finger, making him hers. Once they had the alliances, Caspian didn't wait to Aslan and kissed his wife; sealing a pact that was meant to last forever.

When they broke the kiss, everybody, from royalty to commoners approached to the newlyweds to congratulate them. Big smiled were on the faces. Happiness was floating in the air, and love was starting to fill every corner of the castle.

After the ceremony and the feast that was offered, when the night was starting to fall and the ball was about to start. Everybody was gathered at the main room. The king and the new queen of Telmar were in the middle of the dance floor; they were going to start the ball with the first dance. A slow melody started and the monarchs started to move, their movements were calm, as if there was no one else with them; that moment was theirs. The first melody ended and a second one followed, this time, some couples walked to the dance floor to dance. Caspian and Susan were dancing when they were interrupted Peter; asking for a dance with his sister. Susan accepted and Caspian danced with Susan's little sister. One song later, Edmund and Susan danced.

When the king and queen of Telmar took a little rest, the kings and queen of Narnia asked them for a little talk. Peter guided his family to one garden, everybody followed him, silent but smiling. The few persons who saw them were really impressed, if King Caspian and Queen Susan looked powerful together, the whole royal family together was thundering.

"So... here we are." said Caspian, surprised that they were at the garden that was near Lucy's quarters.

"You might be wondering why we are here" asked Peter. Caspian and Susan nodded.

"Well, we wanted to give Caspian a welcoming to our family." said Edmund.

Caspian opened widely his eyes. He expected a talk of "to do's and not to do's" with his new wife. Susan and Lucy laughed at his expression.

"Henceforth, you are our brother" said Lucy with a bright smile on her face.

"You will have our support in everything, brother." said Edmund, smiling.

"Which means no formalities between us." added Peter. "Unless you harm my little sister. If that happens, I swear that you will regret been born."

Caspian's eyes grew in fear and Peter smiled.

"Thank you for accepting me in your family. I promise that will do everything to be worth for Susan." said Caspian, turning to Susan, and smiling to her.

"Oh, there's something we are missing." said Edmund.

"You're right." said Lucy. "We have some gifts for you."

Peter went to a shrub and took six boxes and accommodated them on a bench. Edmund took the largest one and Peter opened it; it was a sword. Peter handed the sword to Caspian and the telmarine took it.

"Do you accept this sword as a gift for your marriage and as an invitation to be part of the noble court of the lion?" asked Peter.

"I do." said Caspian without hesitating.

Peter smiled and gave the sword to Caspian. He took another box. This time, Lucy held it. Peter opened it, it was a small sceptre.

"This will guide you in your darkest times. The magic and knowledge of the south will always be with you, and the southern sun will shine for you even if you are not in Narnia." said Peter, handing the sceptre to her. When she took it, the sceptre shone for some seconds. Everybody was amused with the phenomena.

Then, Edmund took a little box. He opened it and handed it to Caspian. He took it and looked at it.

"This is a special compass. This one doesn't point to the north but to what your heart desires the most." said Edmund, smiling.

"Thank you" said Caspian with a smile. He took the compass and kept it in his pocket.

Edmund smiled and took another box. This one was little; he opened it and took the blue diamond inside, which actually was a necklace.

"Once I told you I was going to give you a star." said Edmund, smiling. Susan just opened her eyes widely. "Make a wish and the star will shine and return to the sky; then your wish will come true."

"Thanks." said Susan, excited. She hugged him and immediately wore the collar.

Lucy was smiling; tears were running through her cheek. When she picked one of her two boxes and handed it to Caspian.

"Maybe the gift I have for you is not as impressive as the compass and a sword, but it is its simplicity what makes it special." said Lucy, smiling.

Caspian took the box and opened it. It was a spyglass. When he saw through it, he saw Susan and him. He was impressed with that and turned quickly to Lucy.

"The compass guides you to what your heart desire, but this spyglass will show you what your heart desire." said Lucy, smiling.

"But, what if I don't know what I want?" asked Caspian.

"Then you have to use the compass to guide you." said Lucy.

"Thank you." said Caspian. He putted the spyglass back in the box and smiled.

"Now, this one is for you, Susan." said Lucy, handing a box to her.

Susan took the box and tried to open it but she couldn't. She started to look for a lock, but she just found an inscription.

"What's the colour of my lullaby?" read Susan. She turned to Lucy, there were tears in her eyes. She opened her arms and Lucy ran to her.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, Things I almost remember... And a song someone sings... Once upon a December" Susan started to sing.

After the first stanza, the box opened and a melody started to play followed by a little crystal ball that started to float, inside it there were two girls, one was lying on a bed and the other was caressing the first girl's head. It was just like the music box she gave Lucy in her fifteenth birthday. Susan started to cry and hugged Lucy tighter.

"I will miss you so much, little one." said Susan with a broken voice. "Thank you so much"

"If you miss me, just listen to the song. I will be there." said Lucy, her voice was also broken.

The three men were touched by the scene. They knew that the bond between the sisters was strong, but they never imagined how strong it was. The sisters spent some minutes there, until they were calmed. After the emotional moments of the siblings and the new family member, the five monarchs returned to the ball. They stayed there until the first hours of the early morning.

The king and his new wife left to rest; that was a long and thrilling day and they needed to rest. Both, king and queen bade farewell to their guests and retired to their quarters. The telmarines were anxious and the narnian kings were uncomfortable, the reason: the king and queen were going to consummate their marriage. But they weren't the only nervous about it; actually there was one person who was more nervous: Queen Susan was shivering in nerves.

Caspian and his wife were walking to his chambers, before entering; he picked her up and entered with her to the quarters. When they entered the room, Caspian putted her down; she was amused with the decoration because it was similar to her chambers in Cair Paravel.

"I made some adaptations, I want you to be comfortable here." said Caspian.

"It is perfect." said Susan.

"I'm glad you liked." said Caspian.

Caspian took Susan from her waist and turned her to him. Then he kissed her. It wasn't the first kiss they shared, but it definitely was the first passionate kiss they shared. Susan broke the kiss and Caspian moved his lips to her neck, Susan sighted and then Caspian lost his control. He started to undress her, but the dress had lots of fabric so he took a dagger and ripped it. Susan startled, Caspian looked to her, apologising and kissed her again. When she was completely naked, he picked her up and placed her in the middle of the great bed. Caspian undressed himself and the ritual started.

They fell asleep when the first rays of the sun announced dawn. The king and his queen didn't abandon their quarters in the whole day.

/

Sorry for being late, I had no inspiration or write anything worthy for you.

Thanks for reading

-Alkaeni-


End file.
